


Why is the house on fire?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Genderfluid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Should I add kinks 2 this even tho it's a chat-
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add kinks 2 this even tho it's a chat-

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Morality has added Creativity Anxiety and 3 others to the chat!*

Morality:Hello kiddos just one question!

*Morality has changed the chats name to why is the house on fire?*

Logic:We Leave For One Hour.

Morality:Kiddos you all know what we said about catching the house on fire right?

Anxiety:@The Duke

The Duke:WHERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN PATTON

Morality:w....what?

The Duke:WHERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN YOU CAN'T BE A FATHER IF YOU HAVE NO CHILDREN

Morality:SHIT

Deceit:Remus no bad leave him alone

The Duke:make me

Deceit:Fine @Logic guess what I found in Remus room

Logic:What Did You Find?

The Duke:baby no pls don't do this to meeeee

Deceit:fire gone then this? Gone

The Duke:anything for you mr. Daddy uwu

Deceit:I hate you

Anxiety:I hate that so much where's the bleach??

Creativity:THAT IS MY BROTHER!

Deceit:and?

Creativity:@Anxiety I've bleach come over

Anxiety:alright

Morality:NOOOOO

Logic:I Hate This Fucking Chat  
Logic:Suffer Peasants(deleted)

Anxiety:What??

*Logic has shut the chat down*


	2. Why is the house on fire?

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creativity:Rip my brother I'll miss you,you dumbass

Morality:Oh no what happened? Is he alright!?

Creativity:idk, Logan (god bless her) was walking to class w/ me and Virgil and explaining to us what we didn't understand for the hw last night (a angel from above) and then we see Dee and my brother only for him to break away from Dee and smack Logan's ass (our poor mom) @Anxiety

Anxiety:So she turns around and punched him in the gut (I don't think she knew it was him) and when he kinda bent over hit him in the face with her knee grabbed our hands and stormed off Roman and I turned around to make sure that he was okay but Remus looked like he was in love or something and now we're concerned

Morality:oh how sad @Logic Sweetie honey mother of our children?

Logic:Yes?

Morality:are you okay??

Logic:Why wouldn't I be Patton?

Morality:wellllllllll

Creativity:I'M SO SORRY MY BROTHER HIT YOUR ASS PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM

Logic:Oh,that well that's normal.

Anxiety:the what now?

Logic:His being doing that since hmmmm we first met I believe,it doesn't brother me anymore seeing as his just saying hello correct?

Morality:omg my poor baby is that way you thought hitting us on the butts was a hello in middle school!?

Logic:It isn't? But yes

Creativity:MOM NO 

Anxiety:Roman Patton put the fbsjfbakfbw

Logic:Oh dear....

Deceit:I love it when you lie Lo (Deleted)

Logic:I'm sure you do,how is Remus I hope I didn't hit him too hard.... (Deleted)

The Duke:I'M FINE LO LO IT'S THE PRICE I PAY FOR BEING ABLE TO TOUCH YOUR SEXY ASS!! (Deleted)

Logic:I take it back. (Deleted) 

Deceit:a wise choice my dear (Deleted)

The Duke:Lo Lo no :( (Deleted)

Logic:Lo Lo yes (Deleted)

Deceit:hush Remus before she does kill you I like having my boyfriend alive and my girlfriend happy thank you very much (Deleted)

Logic:We should mess with the others! (Deleted)

The Duke:HOW!? (Deleted)

Logic:Let's make them think we're not together but pinning after one other!! (Deleted)

The Duke:I LOVE IT LO LO!! (Deleted)

Deceit:I do enjoy messing with them (Deleted)


	3. CALM

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Morality:@Logic sweetie you've been looking at Dee and Remus for awhile are you okay?

Logic:I don't know,am I Patton?

Morality:well what's wrong?

Logic:I feel off

Morality:how so?

Logic:I keep thinking of them and when I do my face becomes red and my heart beats faster and I get "butterflies in my stomach" (Did I use that right?) And find myself smiling.

Morality:OH!!! @Anxiety @Creativity our baby girls got herself a crush!!

Logic:But I don't have a soda or feel like I've been crushed?

Anxiety:She's got a what now?

Creativity:Oh who!?

Morality:On Dee and Remus!!!

Logic:But they're not crushing me??

Anxiety:It means you like someone romantically

Logic:Oh,is this what it is?

Creativity:Mom why them you can do much better HOWEVER I support you if you want to date them

Anxiety:So sweet

Creativity:shut it

Morality:we can help you three get together!!

Logic:Get together? But we hang together all the time

Creativity:Hush you beautiful nerd we shall help!

Anxiety:idk what if end up making it worse?

Morality:Nonsense kiddo let operation get Logan Dee and Remus together or GLDART IS A GO!

Creativity:wonderful!

Anxiety:I'm so sorry Logan

Logic:Why?


	4. Suck Dick Eat Ass Sell Drugs

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke

Sleep | Remy Sandman:Sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sleep:Bitches guess what

The Duke:you ate a heart!?

Sleep:no hoe been there done that ANYWAY I'm going to be going to school with y'all soon

The Duke:my queen yes

Logic:That's wonderful Remy

Deceit:great another one

Sleep:Uh bitch you love me!

Deceit:fuck I do

The Duke:HA GAY

Logic:Remus...I hate to break it to you but you're pan

The Duke:OH YEAH STILL GAY THO

Logic:sigh

Deceit:does this mean we've to deal with everyone thinking you and Remus are fucking behind my back again?

Sleep:bitch please I'll fuck all three of y'all if I was gonna fuck any one of you dumb gays

Deceit:you're a dumb gay as well

Sleep:shit you right

The Duke:I have blue drink!

Logic:what?

Deceit:bye Remy gotta make sure our bf doesn't kill himself

Logic:yes that

The Duke:NO LET ME DRINK IT

Sleep:alright bye daddy-os and blueberry


	5. Why is the house on fire?

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke

Sleep | Remy Sandman:Sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creativity:While I love that our boyfriend and my brother where stood up for I'm not happy my bf and brother got called bitches

The Duke:SAME IF ANYTHING I'M A WHORE

Anxiety:@Deceit your boyfriend is acting up again

Deceit:1. Never ever call him that again 2. What did this person say/do 3. What do they look like

Morality:Remus and I were getting called really mean names and Remus was about to attack them when someone popped out of no where! And asked what was happening bc I was crying and Remus was mad and the three guys laugh and told them that they were just putting us gays in our places and the person passed their drink to Remus and punched the guy closet to them and all four of them got in a fight!

Anxiety:and?

The Duke:My turn!! They won obviously walked up to us took back their drink in the most bored tone asked "you okay bitches?" Patton said yes and then went language I said I'm a whore not a bitch and the person said I love this school already in spanish and left

Logic:and you didn't get a name?  
Logic:Is it Remy(Deleted)

The Duke:I KNEW WE FORGOT SOMETHING PATTON!  
The Duke:yeah it is(Deleted)

Deceit:I know who it probably was

Creativity:who!? So I may fight them for calling one of my 2 bfs a bitch

*Deceit has added Sleep!!!*

Sleep:'sup what do ya need daddy-o?  
Sleep:do I pretend that I only know Dee?(Deleted)

Deceit:and Remus(Deleted)  
Deceit:this is probably the dumbass that did it

Sleep:.....you found didn't you?  
Sleep:also @The Duke fuck you for not knowing it was me!

The Duke:I'M SORRY IT WAS THE COFFEE!!

Sleep:HOE IT WAS THE SAME I ALWAYS GET!?

The Duke:MY BAD?

Sleep:@Deceit I'm so sorry for your lose

Deceit:what?

Sleep:I'm ending your husband

Deceit:oh goodbye husband guess @Sleep is my new husband

The Duke:bitch whayhsjajhtajldh

Anxiety:omg he fuckin dead

Morality:HONEY NO

Anxiety:You can't stop me!!

Creativity:dear when did you last sleep?

Anxiety:uhhhhh last week? Maybe....

Deceit:@Sleep kill him 2 

Sleep:hmmm what's in it for me?

Creativity:don't you dare!

Morality:please don't

Deceit:free coffee for a week

Sleep:deal

Anxiety:chill guys it's not like hellfjamdmzwos egm

Sleep:coffee now please gurl uwu

Deceit:ofc

Logic:note to self the user sleep will do anything for coffee it seems

Sleep:damn right babes

Creativity:YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND BF HOW!?

Morality:also both of us are fighting you soon

Sleep:Fun/coffee and okay  
Sleep:also I fear only 2 people so yeah bye whores :)


	6. Why is the house on fire?

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke

Sleep | Remy Sandman:Sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Anxiety:I LIVED

Sleep:and?

Anxiety:idk is @The Duke alive or?

Sleep:I hope not

The Duke:I LIVE MY HUSBANDS NEW HUSBAND!

Sleep:aw FUCK

Deceit:oh no now I have 2 husband's.....

Logic:Get another?

Deceit:now why in the world would I do that?

Logic:My bad get a wife?

Deceit:hmmmm sure want to be that wife?

The Duke:/his going for it boys/

Anxiety:/omg he really is/

Sleep:/*wipes tear away* aw my baby's all grow up/

Logic:I suppose also we can still see those texts!

Anxiety:OH FUCK

Morality:come back to bed no one has classes today so stayyyyyyyyy

Anxiety:........

Creativity:please?

Anxiety:UGH FINE

Sleep:whipped

The Duke:gay

Deceit:

The Duke:fuck

Sleep:@Logic pls save me

Logic:?

Sleep:wait for it

The Duke:WAIT BABE NOTHEHTVAKE

Deceit:wow can't believe my husband's dead again by my own hands how sad.

Logic:oh

Sleep:yeah

Logic:I hear screaming?

Sleep:yup!

Logic:What do we do?

Sleep:considering you're away from them? Live your best life bitch

Logic:I'm not a female dog but what will you do?

Sleep:watch this murder go down and hopefully live?

Logic:Wonderful plan.

Sleep:Ik that's sarcastic but thanks

Logic:mhm

Sleep:welp time to face the music

Logic:good luck

Sleep:luck? Who's she? Never heard of herfurbshthakds

Deceit:STOP TAKING MY LINES!!!!


	7. Why is the house on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now believe that Logan is a neutral side and no y'can't convince me otherwise

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | Dee Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke

Sleep | Remy Sandman:Sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sleep:who ever took my coffee your moms a HOE

Deceit:oh god please no

The Duke:IS STARBUCKS EVEN OPEN RIGHT NOW!?

Deceit:I don't believe so

Sleep:Who Took It I'm Not Mad

Morality:are you sure kiddo?

Deceit:Patton no don't talk 2 them right now they're pissed 

Sleep:ArE yOu SuRe KidDo!? Yes I'm Fuckin Sure!

Morality:.... 

Creativity:don't talk to Patton like that!

Sleep:Murder Time

The Duke:normally I'd be down for that but seeing as it's you without coffee? I'll pass

Creativity:*softly* wtf?

Anxiety:this is giving me anxiety whoever did it just say so

Logic:was it you but you forgot?

Sleep:No I Just Woke Up

Logic:Hm

Sleep:OMG I JUST REMEMBERED I HAVE A SIBLING-

Deceit:NOW YOU REMEMBER!?

Sleep:BRB GOTTA GO KILL MY SIB

The Duke:NOT THEM PLS MY C H I L D

Sleep:THEY'RE MINE WHORE BACK O F F

The Duke:NEVER


	8. Why is the house on fire? Plus Same Hat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will not call Deceit Janus in this Dee is the name here :)

Morality | Patton Sugarcane:Morality

Creativity | Roman Sanders:Creativity

Logic | Logan Sugarcane:Logic

Anxiety | Virgil Storm cloud:Anxiety

Deceit | 'Dee' Janus Yellow tail:Deceit

Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders:The Duke

Sleep | Remy Sandman:Sleep

Emile Picani:Sunshine  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The Duke has added Sunshine*

The Duke:@everyone meet my child @Sunshine

Sunshine:Hello!

Sleep:bitch that is MY sibling!

The Duke:and their MY child!!

Sunshine:please don't fight? :(

The Duke:I'm so sorry my child 

Sleep:Sorry Em

Sunshine:it's okay! :)

Deceit:I feel like I just watched a wild animal get tamed so fast

Anxiety:same

Creativity:Hello new person!

Sunshine:hi! How do you do?

Creativity:I'm doing wonderful!,and you?

Sunshine:that's great! And I'm doing okay!

Morality:aw this is so cute!!

Logic:Does no one else think this was a mistake?

Sleep:yes

Anxiety:oh god they're the same person

The Duke:not true Em is actually cute

Sunshine:I'm sure Roman's cute as well!

Creativity:thank you but I'm sure your cuter!

Sunshine:no you

Creativity:I don't think so

Sunshine:I think so 

Creativity:well I don't

Deceit:oh dear god...

Creativity:hmmmm meet me somewhere we'll solve this!

Sunshine:oh how?

Creativity:rock papper scissors!

Sunshine:that's a wonderful idea!!

Sleep:Wait Em no!  
Sleep:and Em is gone Roman you better not try anything

Creativity:I would never!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Same Hat!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Creativity:how much you wanna bet they freak out if we don't text them for the whole day?

Sunshine:I love it!

Creativity:come on I'm at our meeting place!

Sunshine:I love you so much :)

Creativity:I love you so much as well! :)

Sunshine:see you soon?

Creativity:ofc Emile!


End file.
